


Wide Awake

by HereComesAComment



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComesAComment/pseuds/HereComesAComment
Summary: Kokichi has trouble sleeping.





	Wide Awake

“Kokichi-kun.” 

“Shu-chan!”

“It’s three am.”

“That it is, beloved!”

“Mind telling me why you’re still up?”

“Well, you see, I was in the middle of a call with the president of Russia when—”

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“...Geez, Shuberry! You shouldn’t interrupt people when they’re speaking.”

“I’m sorry. Would you like to come in?”

“And here I was thinking my beloved was going to let me freeze to death outside of his room! But of course I should have realized my Shu-chan wasn’t cold and heartless like that.”

“Ah, thank you?”

“No worries, no worries! I have all the time in the world to hear you express your gratitude and sing me love ballads.”

“A-ah.”

“Arara? What’s wrong? Your reactions are a little lacking, don’tcha think? So boring!”

“S-sorry. It’s just really late and I’m a little sleepy.”

“The sheer insolence! Is this how you respect your supreme leader?! Unforgivable!”

“I’m sorry, is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“If Shu-chan gives me his room for the night, I  _ guess _ I could forgive you.”

“... _ Oh _ . Would you mind if we slept together?”

“My, my! And here I was thinking my boyfriend was a herbivore. So bold!”

“N-not like that! I didn't mean it like that and you know it!”

“Nishishi! You really do give the best reactions.”

“Sh-shut up and come cuddle me.”

“So needy! But I’ll allow it since I love you so much.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...Hey, Shu-chan?”

“Hmm?”

Kokichi doesn’t reply. He kisses Shuichi’s collarbone before snuggling closer to him, tightening his grip around Shuichi’s waist.

_ Thank you. _

Kokichi doesn’t reply, but Shuichi understands.

**Author's Note:**

> me: I wanna write, but i hate woooords  
tired brain: dont write words then  
me: but--  
tired brain: _just do it_
> 
> Author is dying, she hates exam season.  
I wrote this in 15 minutes, cuz I miss them.  
And now I have to go back to studying, i cri
> 
> EDIT: it's the next day, and I barely remember writing this omg


End file.
